Mission top secrète
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Tsunade confie une mission top secrète à Naruto mais garder un secret à Konoha n'est pas chose aisé…


Titre : Mission top secrète

Disclamer : Un jour je les aurai, un jour je les aurai… En attendant les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : K

Résumé : Tsunade confie une mission top secrète à Naruto mais garder un secret à Konoha n'est pas chose aisé…

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus.

Thème donné : Secret

* * *

><p><strong>Mission top secrète<strong>

- Ceci est une mission top secrète. C'est bien compris Naruto, pas un mot à Kakashi ni à Sakura.

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?

- Tu es un imbécile et aussi son meilleur-ami, alors maintenant file tu as du pain sur la planche.

- Bien Hokage-sama, répond le blond avec un grand sourire.

Pour une fois que la vieille lui donne une mission qui lui plait, il ne va pas la vexer. Par contre, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne doit rien dire à Kakashi. Après tout, il pourrait lui être d'une grande aide pour cette mission, la vieille doit avoir ses raisons après-tout.

Naruto soupire. Il doit commencé par mettre au point un plan de bataille. La mission est ardue, d'autant plus qu'elle se passe au village et ne doit être découverte par personne, sous peine de représailles douloureuses de la part du chef du village. Et il ne tient absolument pas à les subir.

D'abord, trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets et calme. Son appartement fera l'affaire. Arrivé dans son petit chez lui, Naruto sort un parchemin et un stylo, puis commence à mettre au clair son plan d'action quand….

Ding Dong

Qui cela peut-il bien être, personne ne vient jamais lui rendre visite habituellement. Paresseusement, il se lève, se rend à sa porte et regarde par le judas. Malheur, Sakura se tient devant sa porte. Il hurle qu'il est dans sa salle de bain, file cacher, ou plutôt jeter, sous le lit toutes les feuilles qu'il avait commencé à gribouiller et part ouvrir sa porte.

J'ai cru que tu ne m'ouvrirais jamais ! gronde son amie. Tu voulais me faire mourir de froid dehors !

Non, non , mais j'étais à poil quand tu as sonné, il fallait bien que je m'habille, répond le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et en ricanant bêtement.

C'est bizarre, tu n'as pas les cheveux mouillés…

Les cheveux mouillés ? Pourquoi ?

Si tu étais nu dans ta salle de bain, je suppose que prenais une douche, non ?

Aaaaah, un éclair de compréhension passe rapidement dans les yeux azur du blond, oui oui je prenais ma douche… Ou plutôt j'allais la prendre quand tu as sonné. Sinon qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?

Je passais juste comme ça pour voir comment tu allais. Qu'est ce que c'est ce papier sous ton lit ? Ca ressemble à… dit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose en s'emparant dudit papier.

Rien, rien… contre Naruto en lui arrachant littéralement la feuille des mains. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser. Je… euh… je voudrais la prendre cette douche.

Bien-sûr. Au revoir.

Une fois la porte fermée Naruto soupire tout en s'essuyant le front d'un air épuisé. C'était moins une. Encore un peu et Sakura découvrait tout. Une fois les battements de son cœur calmés, il se remit au travail.

Une fois son plan d'action calé, il fait une liste de divers objets à acquérir pour sa mission. Tsunade lui a donné un crédit largement suffisant pour cette mission et il en est heureux. Il a trop fait de mission pour lesquelles le budget est trop court. Il s'empare de sa liste, attrape son porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille quand….

Ding Dong

C'est un défilé aujourd'hui, ou quoi se demande le blond. A sa porte Kiba et Akamaru lui sautent dessus.

J'ai une nouvelle technique à te montrer, attaque le maitre chien

Désolé Kiba, je n'ai pas le temps.

Tu n'as pas le temps pour un petit entrainement ? ou tu as peur ?

Je n'ai pas peur ! se défend ardemment le blondinet. C'est juste que…

Que quoi ? l'incite Kiba voyant que son ami à des réticences à continuer.

Je… J'ai des courses à faire.

Mon Dieu, Sakura déteint vraiment sur toi mon vieux, s'esclaffe le brun.

Quoi, mais…. Mais….. Non….

Le pauvre Naruto est perdu devant le fou rire qui secoue son ami et décide de tout simplement le planter là et part faire ses emplettes pour sa mission. Les boutiques sont bondées en ce samedi après-midi et il commence à se dire que la vieille lui en veut pour quelque chose pour lui avoir confié cette mission. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien quel est l'intérêt de garder son but secret pour tout le village. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, mais quoi…

Il n'a pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa réflexion qu'il arrive enfin au bout de l'interminable file d'attente de la énième caisse de l'après-midi. Il a l'impression d'avoir fait une centaines de boutiques pour trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Les bras chargés de paquets posés dans un équilibre plus que précaire, il prend le chemin vers la tour Hokage où, il doit en déposer la majorité. Le danger quand on a une énorme pile de paquets dans les bras et que l'on ne voit pas où l'on va, c'est de rentrer dans quelqu'un et quand ce quelqu'un est un Gros Sourcil des plus agités, c'est encore pire.

Alors que Lee, lui déballe en long et en travers les bienfaits de porter des paquets sans rien voir devant soit, Naruto se dit qu'il est maudit, ou que quelqu'un là-haut, lui en veut personnellement pour une raison qu'il aimerait bien connaître. Ses prières redoublent quand son ami à la coupe au bol commence à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près au contenu des paquets.

Quand enfin, le jeune homme à la combinaison verte le lâche Naruto se surprend à prier pour ne croiser personne d'autre. Heureusement pour lui, il arrive à la tour Hokage sans nouvel incident. Il y dépose ses paquets et commence la mise en place de sa mission. Une fois tous les éléments en place, il retourne chez lui pour passer quelques appels.

Bien…. Merci…. Ce soir vingt heure trente précise, c'est bien ça… Inutile de vous rappeler que c'est top secret.

Qu'est ce qui est top secret Naruto ?

Kakashi-sensei, j'ai failli faire une attaque. Vous ne pourriez pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde.

Pour rater des informations croustillantes impossible. Et tu as une santé de fer Naruto, ce n'est pas une petite frayeur qui va te tuer.

Le professeur n'attend pas l'invitation de son élève et entre dans sa chambre. Il y reste quelques instants, discutant de tout et de rien avec son élève, qui, lui, à l'impression que l'argenté ne partira jamais. Le professeur à l'air de trouver quelque chose amusant mais Naruto ne voit pas du tout quoi. De toute façon, cela fait longtemps qu'il a renoncer à le comprendre.

Une fois celui-ci parti, il passe un dernier appel à Tsunade pour lui indiquer que tout est en place et que les opérations pourront commencer à vingt heure trente précise, comme demandé. Puis, il prend une douche et rejoint celle qu'il considère comme sa grand-mère. Le dénouement de sa mission approche.

20h25 : Il entre dans le bureau de l'Hokage, son rythme cardiaque commence doucement à s'accélérer.

20h26 : Il en ressort avec elle, les battements de son cœurs se font un peu plus précipités.

20h29 : Il est devant la porte de la salle dans laquelle il a mis en place ses achats de l'après-midi. Son adrénaline est au plus haut, son cœur bat la chamade.

20h30 : Il entre dans la salle, fébrile.

SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIISE

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? demande très intelligemment Naruto, dont le cerveau c'est arrêter en même temps que son cœur.

Ne me dites pas que… commence le Hokage d'un air désespéré. Naruto, on est quel jour ?

Ben samedi pourquoi ?

La date, banane, on te demande, la date, ajoute Ino au fond de la salle

Le 10 octobre, et alors ?

Naruto, tu es un cas désespéré… continue sa coéquipière.

Galère…. coupire Shikamaru en s'approchant à son tour. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire.

Ah… Aaaaaaaaah, s'extasie Naruto alors que la lumière commence à se faire dans son esprit. Mais alors la vieille, toute cette histoire pour la promotion de Sakura comme médic-nin et la fête qui devait rester un secret pour tout le monde.

C'était pour toi.

Des larmes de joies glissent sur les larmes du petit blond. C'est la première fois qu'on fête son anniversaire autrement qu'en le rouant de coups.


End file.
